Un año nuevo diferente
by Kmiloncia
Summary: Mucho trabajo para el día 31 de diciembre. ¿Shuichi pasará sólo año nuevo? Songfic


Un año nuevo diferente

Shuichi se levanta muerto de sueño. Nadie lo había despertado. Era raro, porque siempre Yuki lo despertaba regañándolo y diciéndole que se le haría tarde. Shuichi fue por toda la casa gritando el nombre de su koibito, pero nadie respondía. ¿Estaba sólo a esas horas de la mañana?

De repente sintió un ruido. Venía del despacho.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

-¡YUKIIIII! – Shuichi abrazó a su koi - ¡Pensé que no estabas porque no me despertaste como siempre y me puse a llamarte y no respondías y…!

-Ya cállate… tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, lo siento si no te desperté, pero ya es hora de que te vayas acostumbrando solo a despertarte

-Gomen nasai – dijo Shuichi, bajando la mirada

-Mejor te apuras, mira la hora que es

-¡Wa! ¡Voy atrasado!

Shuichi empezó a dar vueltas por la casa, supuestamente arreglando las cosas para irse.

-¡Llegaré tarde! ¡Mañana es 31 y quiero dejar todo listo, sino Mr. K no me dará feriado! TT

-Yo tengo mucho trabajo. Seguramente cuando llegues estaré aquí y no quiero que me molestes

-Está bien TT adiós Yuki

Shuichi cerró la puerta sin alcanzar a escuchar la despedida de su koi, cosa que jamás salió de la boca de Yuki. A Shuichi le costaba entenderlo… era tan distante, pero sabía que lo quería.

_Talking away / Hablando lejos_

_I don't know what I'm to say/ Yo no sé que estoy diciendo_

_I'll say it anyway / Lo diré de cualquier modo_

_Today is not my day to find you / Hoy no es mi día para encontrarte_

_Shying away / Arrojando lejos_

_I'll be coming for your love, OK? / Yo vendré por tu amor, ¿ok?_

Llegó a NG 5 minutos atrasado. K lo esperaba con una pistola, Hiro con la gota gorda, Subaru enfadado y Sakano dando vueltas por la habitación.

-Gomen nasai…

-¿Ahora es culpa de Yuki? – dijo Hiro

-En cierto modo… sí

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo en la noche que no te levantaste?

-¡Nada! Sólo fue que… Yuki no me despertó y…

-¿Qué Yuki TE DESPEIRTA? – gritaron todos

-Me acostumbré '

-En fin… ¿podemos ensayar? – dijo Suguru desesperado por ensayar

Comenzaron a ensayar. Era eso de las 7 pm y llega Mr. K, abriendo todas las puertas.

-¡BIG NEWS! ¡Mañana tenemos un concierto de fin de año!

-¿NANIIIII? – dijeron todos los integrantes de Bad Luck enfurecidos

-¡No puede ser! ¡Explotador! ¡Mañana es 31! ¡Queremos descansar! – dijo Shuichi indignado

-Descansarán el 1°

-Mr. K… ¿A qué hora es el dichoso concierto? – dijo Hiro

-Empieza a las 9 y no se hasta qué hora sea, todo depende del público

-Espero estar a las 12 en casa, porque si no…

-Yuki se enojará… lo sabemos – continuó Hiro

-… como mañana es el concierto, tendrán que quedarse un rato más ensayando

-¡NOOO! – protestaron todos

-¡I'm sorry!

K dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a los muchachos ensayando.

Yuki seguía escribiendo en su escritorio, como había dicho. Rompió la rutina y fue a hacerse un café... si es que a eso s ele llama romper la rutina, siempre se servía un café a la misma hora. Se tiró al sillón y se sacó los lentes. Recién ahí se dio cuenta que Shuichi no estaba. Miró su reloj. Eran las 9. Sonrió, pues pensó que si era tan tarde Shuichi estaría cansado y no lo molestaría.

Yuki se levantó al computador con su taza de café y los lentes. Esta vez predijo que pasa la noche de largo.

_Take on me (take on me) / Toma en mí (toma en mí)_

_Take me on (take on me) / Tómame en (toma en mí)_

_I'll be gone / Yo me iré_

_In a day or two / En un día o dos_

Shuichi llegó a las 10 a casa. Entró en silencio, pues venía cansado. Tiró la mochila al sillón y vio que Yuki estaba en el escritorio. Hizo ruido de adrede, para ver si su koi salía a verlo, pero no pasó nada. Se puso al lado de la puerta del escritorio, que estaba cerrada.

-Yo… no – Shuichi dio media vuelta para irse

-¿Qué?

Shuichi se detuvo. ¿Yuki lo llamó o fue su idea?

-Habla, hombre. Pasa si quieres

-¿Nani?

-Me estoy arrepintiendo – Shuichi entró a la millonésima de segundo después de que Yuki dijera eso

-Mañana… tengo un concierto… a las 9… no sé a qué hora vuelva… gomen nasai

-Es tu trabajo, no te preocupes. El mío es estar aquí todo el día. Quizás ni pueda dormir. Tengo que entregar esto mañana

-¿No irás a…?

-No me reclames nada

-Gomen… yo…

-Vete a dormir, estás cansado

-… buenas noches

Shuichi se quedó ahí parado más o menos un minuto, hasta que Yuki lo miró, cerró su notebook, se paró frente a él y lo besó dulcemente.

-¿No querías eso?

-Yo… bueno… este… - se sonrojó

-Vete a dormir. Buenas noches

_So needless to say / Tan necesario decir_

_I'm odds and ends / Estoy retrasado_

_But I'll be stumbling away / Pero yo tropezaré lejos_

_Slowly learning that life is OK. / Lentamente aprendiendo que la vida está bien_

_Say after me / Di después de mí_

_It's no better to be safe than sorry / No es mejor ser seguro que apenado_

Shuichi se dio media vuelta con una leve sonrisa en sus labios y se fue.

-Si querías eso, sólo debiste pedirlo… baka – dijo Yuki, casi imperceptiblemente a Shuichi

Si no hubiese sido por ese casi, Shuichi habría seguido su marcha. Pero se detuvo y rió suavemente de una manera extraña, como queriéndole decir "si te lo digo, me mandas al diablo", mensaje que Yuki entendió.

Shuichi se acostó y esperó un rato a que Yuki apareciera, cosa que no pasó y se quedó dormido.

Al otro día despertó y notó que había dormido toda la noche solo. Shuichi fue hacia el escritorio, y sintió el ruido que hacía el notebook de Yuki.

Al entrar, vio a su koibito durmiendo encima del computador, que estaba cerrado pero encendido. No pudo evitar reírse, así que se acercó a su koi y quiso despertarlo de una manera especial.

Shuichi hizo algo que le apesta a Yuki…

-¡AAAAAARG! ¡NO ME MUERDAS LA OREJA, MALDITO BAKAAA!

Pero Yuki se dio la vuelta para regañarlo, y chocó con la boca de Shuichi, quien lo besó.

-Ohayou Yuki

-Será un buen día para ti… ¡Me quedé dormido, me despiertas de este modo y ahora estoy atrasadísimo!

-Mejor come, lávate y luego continúa. Así nadie puede

-En algo que tengas razón…

-¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno mientras te lavas?

-Está bien, qué amable

-Como es el último día del año…

-Diablos, ya es 31… como se pasa el año

-Es que han pasado muchas cosas, y cuando pasan cosas siento que el año se va rápido

-Ni me lo digas… - se notó un tono triste en su voz

-Gomen nasai… mejor me voy a prepararte el desayuno, ¿sí?

-Arigato

Shuichi comenzó a dar vueltas por la cocina, "preparando el desayuno" a Yuki. Éste le miró sonriente. No entendía cómo había soportado tanto tiempo a ese niño, y tampoco entendía cómo Shuichi le había aguantado a él tantas cosas.

_Take on me (take on me) / Toma en mí (toma en mí)_

_take me on (take on me) / Tómame en (toma en mí)_

_I'll be gone / Yo me iré_

_In a day or two / En un día o dos_

Decidió ir a bañarse, para no retrasarlos a ambos. Desayunaron y Shuichi se fue rápidamente pues tenía mucho que hacer, al igual que Yuki.

Para variar, Shuichi llegó atrasado. Más o menos media hora, cosa que retrasaría todo.

-¡Shindou-san, eres un irresponsable! – gritó Suguru enfadado

-¡Gomen nasaaaaai!

-Con esto retrasas el concierto, pues yo tenía todo arreglado justo para empezar a las 9

-¡Shuichi! - regañó Hiro

-¡Gomen, gomen, gomen!

-Mejor comencemos todo ya – dijo Mr. K -. La prueba de sonido es en un rato, así que vamos ya

Se subieron a la furgoneta de K y se dirigieron al lugar del concierto a la prueba de sonido. K tenía razón, llegaron media hora atrasados.

Hicieron la prueba y almorzaron media hora atrasados también. Y aun no terminaban con la dichosa prueba.

-Mr. K… estoy cansado y… si sigo trabajando, no tendré energía para el concierto

-Y a mí ya me duelen los dedos, los tengo rojos y rotos – alegó Hiro

-Mr. K, usted sabe que yo nunca me quejo… pero de verdad estoy cansado

-¡Ok, ok! ¡Entendí! Descansen un rato

Almorzaron y se echaron bajo un árbol que estaba cerca del escenario. Shuichi y Suguru se quedaron dormidos, Hiro no hacía nada en especial, sólo miraba las caras de sus compañeros divertidamente.

El sueño de ellos fue interrumpido por los sonidistas que pondrían un parlante justo en ese lugar.

Mientras, Yuki seguía escribiendo. No entendía por qué se había atrasado tanto, si le habían dado el tiempo necesario para escribir una novela de esa magnitud. Quizás era el hecho de que fuera tan rutinario y… sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos.

-¿Timbre? Diablos, espero no sea el psicópata de mi hermano

Yuki se dirigió a la puerta y abrió. Era su editora.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro – la hizo pasar y cerró la puerta - ¿Quieres un café?

-No, gracias. Ya tomé hace un rato

-Y… ¿A qué debo tu visita?

-Al parecer estás atrasado

-Sí. Bueno, de eso te quiero hablar. Me gustaría poner condiciones

-¿Condiciones?

-Escúchame bien. Ahora no estoy con ánimos de hacer una novela. Inspiración nunca me ha faltado, pero como no estoy con ganas me atraso. Mi condición es que si no me presionas a escribir, mis novelas quedarán mejores y ganarás más dinero, ¿Te parece?

-Y si en dos meses no se te ocurre nada…

-Si aceptas bien, y si no… ya sabes, me busco otro editor, no me costará nada encontrado, yo creo que a cualquiera le gustaría ser el editor de Yuki Eiri – puso una cara que puso los pelos de punta a su editora

-E-está bien… como quieras

-Esta novela te la entrego pasado mañana sin falta, luego ya sabes nuestro trato… menos presión, mejor trabajo

-Ok… entonces me retiro

-Te dejo en la puerta

Yuki despidió a su editora y se dirigió a escribir. Ahora avanzaba un poco más rápido, por primera vez se sintió bien de decir lo que sentía. Le apenó saber que lo hizo por su bien, y no por el de la editora. Se sintió egoísta.

_Oh the things that you say / Oh las cosas que dices_

_Yeah, is it a life or / Sí, esto es una vida o_

_Just a play, my worries away / sólo un juego, mis preocupaciones afuera_

_You're all the things I've got to remember / Eres todas las cosas que tengo para recordar_

_You're shying away / Te estás arrojando lejos_

_I'll be coming for you anyway / Yo vendré por ti de todos modos_

Eran las 9, y los fans gritaban enfurecidos, pues el concierto se retrasaba. Shuichi se puso nervioso y Sakano estaba histérico.

-¿Por qué aun no salimos? ¡No estamos haciendo nada! ¡Yo estoy listo! ¡Bad Luck está listo! – gritó Shuichi enfurecido

-¡Pero el sonido no! ¡Y por tu culpa! – dijo k apuntando a Shuichi con su mágnum

-Mr. K, ¿No puedes hacer anda? ¿Apuntarlos con tu mágnum?

-De eso vengo, a ver si resulta…

A los 20 minutos salieron al escenario, los fans cambiaron sus gritos de odio por gritos de euforia; los botellazos por los peluches. Shuichi cantó como nunca, con mucha energía. Todos estaban impresionados, pues el ánimo del público cambió repentinamente al verlo actuar y cantar así. Con las canciones alegres el público sonreía y cantaba feliz, con las tristes lloraban y se identificaban. Sí, Shuichi cantaba con el corazón.

Yuki estaba viéndolo por televisión. Esbozó una sonrisa.

-Sí… sigues teniendo cero talento

De la casa de Shuichi al lugar del concierto era 1 hora. Eran las 11:15 cuando terminó el concierto. Shuichi salió desesperado en dirección a su casa.

Yuki calculó la hora, y supuso que Shuichi no llegaría. Otro año más solo a su lista. Decidió salir a comer a otra parte, para no sentirse tan solo.

Tomó su auto y salió en dirección a un restaurant. Llegó al lugar en 5 minutos.

-¿En qué puedo servirle caballero?

-Quiero el menú de la casa – dijo lentamente, como pensando bien los ingredientes, pero al final le pareció

-Si lleva el menú de la casa, puede llevar una botella de champagne por unos yenes extras

-Está bien, déme la botella

-¿Algo más?

-No, sólo eso. O no, mejor déme otra cosa…

* * *

Shuichi llegó a la casa 3 para las 12, entró a la casa sin siquiera cerrar la puerta, y buscó a Yuki por todos lados, pero no lo encontró. 

-Yuki no… ¡Dónde estás Yuki! Al celular… ¡lo voy a llamar! – discó el número, y luego escuchó un sonido - ¡Lo dejó acá!

Shuichi observó que el televisor estaba encendido en el canal del concierto, pero ahora transmitía un programa de fin de año.

-Yuki… me estaba viendo…

-Y ya sólo faltan 30 segundos para el año 2005… ¡Cuando falten 10, todos contamos!

-¡No! ¡Yuki! ¡Aparece, no me dejes solo, por favor! ¡Yuki!

Hizo su último intento frustrado de buscarlo en la casa, y llegó al living y se tiró al suelo. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¡Vamos, ayúdenme con la cuenta regresiva!

_Juu_

Shuichi estaba mal. Quería que este año fuera especial.

_Kyuu_

Siempre estaba con sus padres y su hermana. Este año no, pero sí con Yuki.

_Hachi_

Siempre estaba con gente, pero ahora solo. Y no le gustaba la idea.

_Shishi_

-Yuki… dónde estás… - dijo, botando lágrimas más gordas cada vez

_Roku_

Le parecía patético pasar año nuevo sólo, tirado en el piso y llorando.

_Go_

Cuando él encuentra algo mal, trata de arreglarlo. Pero no tenía ganas de pararse ni de quitarse las lágrimas. Sólo de ver a Yuki.

_Shi_

-Yuki, sabías que iba a venir… ¡¿Por qué me dejaste solo?!

_San_

Ya no sentía dolor, sentía rabia. Yuki, sabiendo que vendría Shuichi, lo dejó botado. ¿Por qué Yuki tenía que ser así?

_Ni_

Quizás ahora Yuki debía estar comiendo en un restaurante lujoso un abundante plato con mucha gente extraña, pero pasándola bien. Se lo imaginaba.

_Ichi_

-¡YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Shuichi no sintió, pero se escucharon unos pasos que entraron rápidamente a la casa, que estaba con la puerta abierta, el sonido de la mesa como dejando algo encima. Shuichi sintió un abrazo cálido y un dulce beso, como consolándolo.

-Feliz año nuevo

Se sintió el alboroto del programa de televisión, y se veían reflejos de colores en la ventana.

-Yu… ¿Yuki? – se separó de él y lo tomó por los hombros, como para ver si era real - ¿Estás aquí?

-Hai

-¡YUKI! – se abrazó a él y lo golpeaba en la espalda, mientras lloraba - ¡BAKA, ERES UN BAKA! ¡BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!

-No, soy puntual

-¡Idiota! ¡Pensé que me dejaste sólo!

-Vi a la hora que terminó el concierto, y pensé que no estarías, así que fui a un restaurant a comer, y cuando el mozo me preguntó si quería algo más…

Flashback

-¿Algo más?

-No, sólo eso. O no, mejor déme otra cosa…

-Dígame

-Déme 2 órdenes del menú de la casa… y el segundo… ¿Puede ser bebida en vez de champagne?

-Claro. Entonces serían 2 menús de la casa con champagne y bebida

-Sí. Y que se apara llevar, onegai

-Ok. Su orden estará en unos minutos.

-Arigato gozaimasu – el mozo se fue – Conociendo a Shuichi… es un baka, seguro que llega a tiempo

Flashback

-¡Tú eres el baka! – dijo Shuichi llorando

-Así que me traje la comida y… vamos, esta vez pensé en ti y no me quedé allá. Perfectamente te pude haber dejado so…

Shuichi lo besó. Le agradó que pensara en él.

-Feliz año nuevo, Yuki

_Take on me (take on me) / Toma en mí (toma en mí)_

_take me on (take on me) / Tómame en (toma en mí)_

_I'll be gone / Yo me iré_

_In a day or two / En un día o dos_

Fin

NA: Corto, pero espero que les haya gustado . Mi idea era publicarlo el 1 de enero, pero salí todo ese día, y los otros días tuve que arreglar mis cosas porque me iba de campamento. Gomen nasai por la demora, pero más vale tarde que nunca. ¡Reviews! Y por fa, lean mi fic culpables, que publico cada 5 reviews y sólo falta 1 para el siguiente capítulo, y es un buen fic

Sayonara!

It's… gravitation


End file.
